doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kuntakku
Kuntakku '(クンタック, ''alternative spelling: Kuntaq), also known as '''Peko (ペコ), is the dog prince of Bauwan. He only appears in the 1982 movie Nobita and the Haunts of Evil and the 2014 remake of the movie. Kuntakku is voiced by Mari Shimizu in the original movie and Yu Kobayashi in the remake. Story |-|Original= Kuntakku is the 108th prince of the kingdom of Bauwanko. Besause Daburanda had malice world domination, he slayed the King and Kuntakku to steal the throne. He was captured and prematured burial with his father but he pushed his coffin rolled down a lake running to downstream and was taken to the human world. In the form of a white dog, he was picked up by a Japanese sailor and stayed with him on the way to Japan. Thus began the journey of his wandering. In the meantime, he seems entirely like a normal dog to human. During the time being a pet, he went to Nerima, Tokyo and met Nobita after a torrential rain that day and follow Nobita into his house. Then, knowing the Africa expedition plan of Nobita group, Kuntakku was adopted after helping his mother recovering the dropped bag. While Nobita and Doraemon went walking, he quickly found the satellite image of the god statue and both had found the land for expedition. During that journey, Kuntakku was always acting as a guide. When Gain gave up, he gave him the map showing the illusion of the god statue to urge him to continue the journey. Whereby the group escaped the claws of a lion on the savannah. When the group was close to the land of Bauwanko, Kuntaku finally revealed himself as a prince and the secret of the illusion of the god statue with the gem he was wearing on his neck. Although Kuntakku and Nobita’s group safe hidding in Brus’s house, they were exposed them incognito because he bailed out Chippo when he was chased by Daburanda’s troops. Therefore, Kuntakku and firends have to leave that to find new hideout. Along the way, he tells to Nobita’s group his circumstances since survived till you find the opportunity to return. That night, Brus was rescued successfully by Kuntakku but everyone has to refuge in paper house of Doraemon because of being wanted. Brus lets him knows princess Spiana’s situation and prophesy is transmitted in royal family might be fulfilled, however, he never knew this legend in his clans. The next night, they go to the statue but were leaked and they were besieged and killed by Daburanda’s rebels. Facing this, Kuntakku open escape route for Nobita’s group Nobita, private he to decide a mortal enemy. However, the group not only didn’tt flee but return to fight closely. Finally, the prophecy was fulfilled when Doraemon’s team from the future to rescue. Kuntakku with team go into the statue with the instructions of Doraemon from the future. However, he had previously turned open escape route for Nobita and accept fencing with Sarbel but losers. While seemingly be killed, the statue’s heart was "shaken", Kuntakku be taken to a room safely by Doraemon. Thanks to statue, which he controlssmashed Dabranda’s clique, private his run to the royal palace that he did not know. When it reached the palace is known Dabranda want to kidnap Supiana for his own, Kuntakku had to kill him to rescue her and they reunited after a long wait. After ascending the throne, and married Supiana, Kuntaku parting Doraemon, Nobita, Shizuka and Jaian with promise to become the wise king. |-|2014 Remake= Kuntakku is the 108th prince of the kingdom of Bauwanko. In the night of his marriage to Spiana, Daburanda poisoned the King to steal the throne. Daburanda accused him of his father's murder as there was poison in the cup of wine he gave as a gift to his father last year. Since then, Kuntakku has been suffering unjustly and being chased down. While battling Sarbel he slipped and fell into a lake running to downstream and was taken to the human world. In the form of a white dog, he went on freight ship between Africa and Japan. Thus began the journey of his wandering. In the meantime, he seems entirely like a normal dog to human. During the time being a pet, he went to Nerima, Tokyo and met Nobita after a torrential rain that day and follow Nobita into his house. Then, knowing the Africa expedition plan of Nobita group, Kuntakku was adopted after helping his mother recovering the dropped bag. While Nobita unconscious because after Doraemon has said the snapshot, he quickly found the satellite image of the god statue and both had found the land for expedition. During that journey, Kuntakku was always acting as a guide. When Gain gave up, he gave him the map showing the illusion of the god statue to urge him to continue the journey. Whereby the group escaped the claws of a lion on the savannah. When the group was close to the land of Bauwanko, Kuntaku finally revealed himself as a prince and the secret of the illusion of the god statue with the gem he was wearing on his neck. Appearance Personality Relationships Nobita Among the main characters, He & Nobita has the strongest friendship. They started their friendship when Nobita gives Kuntakku a sausage. Kuntakku decided to use the gadget that Doraemon & Nobita used to find a mysterious place to go back to his kingdom as well as refraining Nobita to be bullied by Gian & Suneo.He save Nobita's life from the alligators as well as from the lions. Later, Kuntakku questions if he would be a great king but Nobita comforts and says that he will be a great king. After the managed to save Bauwanko Nobita bids farewell to Kuntakku by hugging him and say that whenever he's hungry, Nobita is always there to give him sausage & Kuntakku respond that he will definitely eat it. Gian When Gian gives up on their adventure, Kuntakku makes him bring back by showing the Bauwanko Statue Hologram and gives the map to the Bauwanko (Which according to Suneo, uses Disposable Pen). When Gian thinks his companions blames him (Since he started the adventure, takes away all the gadgets & forgot about the boat), Kuntakku comforts him. In the middle of the movie, they almost died but survive while going to the Statue Kuntakku says sorry that he leads them in a Harsh situation and say that they must go home. Gian refuses to go home as Gian learns something from Kuntakku. When he will come with him , Kuntakku refuses which Gian gives him a punch. Upon biding farewell Kuntakku punches gently into his face making Gian smile. Doraemon Shizuka There is no interaction between Kuntakku & Shizuka but to fulfil Shizuka's promise, Kuntakku gives her a pool. But Kuntakku overdo it by sending a lot of servants to help Shizuka but she didn't want them serve her. Spiana Chippo Comparison Manga and Movie (Original) *In manga, Kuntakku's clothes has a coat but in the movie isn't. *His tail is change from long to short. *In the movie, he had to wear clothes. In the manga, he was naked. *The events of Kuntakku dueling with Saberu and storming the guillotine Dafranda didn't happen in manga. *Also in the movie, he controlled the statue but in manga it moved by itself. Original movie and Remake movie Trivia *Kuntakku is the best swordsman in Bauwan. *He's also known as Peko because he starved a long time. *Nobita and his friend usually call Kuntakku "Peko" although they know his name. ja:ペコ（クンタック王子） vi:Kuntaku zh:白毛 Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Animal Characters Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Humanoid Characters Category:Daichōhen Doraemon Characters Category:Male Category:Dogs Category:Royal Characters Category:Minor Male Characters Category:Minor Category:Minor Characters Category:Key characters Category:Good characters